


Melodies

by taylorhorliikkk (oneswhonever)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Inspired by Music, M/M, Michael Clifford & Calum Hood Friendship, Minor Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Music, ashton and luke just moved in, michael is annoyed and grumpy but then he isnt, they always blare loud music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/taylorhorliikkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael loved music (who didn't?), but he wished the neighbors had enough respect not to play it at three in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> All songs, in order, will be listed at the end of the work.

_"I know what you came here to see,_

_If you're a freak then ya coming home with me."_

"What in the bloody _hell_ is that?" Michael Clifford pushed his Physics textbook off the coffee table, causing it to land on the ground with a satisfying thud. His face twisted up in a scowl, he launched off the couch and stomped his way into Calum's room, his eyes narrowed into a death glare. "Would you turn that shit _off_?"

His roommate, who was halfway undressed and highlighting a bulky English book, looked up at Michael and his eyes rolled almost all the way back into his head. "What in the hell are you on, Clifford?"

Michael stared at his best mate, his expression one of both irritation and confusion. He looked over at Calum's stereo, and only then realized that the noise couldn't have been coming from his room. The stereo was switched off, and Calum's phone was next to him on the bed, turned off. The noise had substantially diminished and was much quieter, yet still audible, in Calum's room. 

"Are you fucking with me?" Michael scowled, promptly earning him a blank, questioning stare. "Who the hell is playing the music?"

"I reckon that would be the neighbors," Calum answered, looking all-around irritated. "Now, can you get out? I'm not wearing any pants."

MIchael gritted his teeth. "Neighbors? The neighbors moved out three bloody months ago, you twit. You're just fucking with me. I'm trying to do my bloody homework so it's in your best interest to _turn it the hell off_."

"Did it ever occur to you that we got _new_ neighbors?"

Michael could have sworn that his stomach imploded on itself as his eyes blew wide. New neighbors? He didn't _want_ new neighbors. He and Calum were the only ones on the entire floor, and Michael wanted to keep it that way. It was quieter, you never had anyone coming over to harass you - neighbors were just a hassle, and not something Michael wanted to deal with. He especially didn't want neighbors who evidently liked to blare their music. He briefly thought that going over there and putting them in their places would be a damn good idea.

Without a word to Calum, Michael stormed out of the room and out of the apartment. Sure enough, the volume of the music seemed to amplify out in the hallway. Michael listened closely, and detected that the noise was coming from the room directly across the hall. Michael's scowl deepened, and gathered up all the strength he could before pounding on the door with his fist.

The volume of the music went down enough for Michael to hear footsteps within the apartment, and in less than thirty seconds, the door swung open. In the doorway stood a tall, lanky blonde with a stupidly dorky grin (including a lip piercing, interestingly) and broad shoulders. He seemed to spout happiness and already Michael was annoyed.

"Hi!" the blonde greeted, and the voice that came out of him was not what Michael was expecting. He expected something a lot more annoyingly chipper. "I'm Luke."

Michael scowled - he was in no mood to make friends today. He had a lot to do and he was beyond annoyed at this point. "Hi. Listen. I'm trying to do my fucking classwork in the other room and I would appreciate it if you turned off your bloody music, buddy."

Admittedly, Michael was being more bitter than what was probably necessary, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't afford to fail this course, and he wouldn't be able to pay attention to his work if the neighbors were being obnoxious like this. With that being said, Michael didn't let himself falter. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared Luke down rather intensely.

"Oh..." Luke frowned, seemingly stunned by Michael's attitude. "I'm sorry, mate. I didn't realize it was so loud. I'll turn it down."

"You better," Michael scowled, before turning on his heel and storming back into his apartment, making a point to slam the door behind him. Calum was waiting in the living room, a frown etched across his features. Michael almost growled. " _What_?"

Calum smirked, and Michael had to wonder whose side he was on.

-

_"And they say that a hero can save us,_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait."_

Michael groaned, covering his face with his hands. He enjoyed a good Chad Kroeger, sure - but there was a time for everything, and now was not the time. Granted, Michael wasn't terribly busy, but hearing anything from next door was bound to make his eyes roll into the way back of his head. They could be playing his favorite song and he would still get annoyed.

Particularly because Calum was singing along.

His best mate was standing at the stove, making himself and Michael dinner, and singing to himself. "Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you. It isn't the love of a hero..."

"Calum," Michael scowled, his face twisted up in utter disgust. It wasn't that his mate was a bad singer, and Michael did like the song - he just didn't fancy the lad who was surely _playing_ the song. "Do you mind?"

"You love Chad Kroeger!" Calum protested grumpily. "What's your deal?"

"My _deal_ is that they play obnoxiously loud music all day long, even when I told the little punk to turn it down," Michael frowned, standing over Calum's shoulder and watching the pasta boil. He had an idea of who he would like putting in a pot of boiling water. _Calm down, Michael_. "Don't even try to tell me that it doesn't annoy you when you're trying to get shit done."

"It does," Calum granted with a shrug of his shoulder. "However, as of the moment I am not trying to get anything done, and they're playing good shit, so there isn't a big deal. You need to relax."

Michael scowled, "I hate you," and Calum leaned in to kiss his cheek.

-

_"You're only happy when I'm wasted,_

_I point my finger but I just can't place it."_

As Michael swept up the house, he found himself humming under his breath, dancing along to the pleasing melodies of All Time Low. Cleaning was never the funnest activity, but somehow Alex Gaskarth's voice was making it at least the slightest bit more bearable. Michael's face was twisted up in disgust at the mess Calum had made of the kitchen, but as cliche as it was, the music was really flowing through his body - making it almost impossible for him to reach his full capacity of anger. He kind of hated it; he really wanted to let Calum have it, but it just wasn't in him at the moment.

 _Later_ , Michael decided, and went about sweeping. 

"Don't think I don't hear you in there," Calum called from the lounge, his voice annoyingly chipper. He appeared in the archway of the kitchen, his gym bag slung over his shoulder and adorned in his workout gear. "You're singing along. Thought you said it was annoying?"

"It _is_ ," Michael grunted, his voice insistent. "It makes cleaning up after your dumbass roommate a bit more pleasing, however." Calum smiled, like he was proud of himself, and Michael gestured at his attire. "Where you off to? You have a mess to clean up."

Calum shrugged, going to the fridge to take out his water bottle. "To the gym, duh. Luke asked if I wanted to come along."

Michael didn't think it was physically possible for his eyes to widen just as much as they did at his best mate's announcement. He stared at Calum with his lips parted in obvious surprise, looking as if he had just been stabbed directly in the back. Calum usually went alone to the gym (honestly, Michael _never_ worked out), and it had been that way for all the years that they had been friends. Now, out of the blue, he was going with the annoying neighbor?

"When did you even meet Luke?" Michael inquired suspiciously. "I never heard you mention him."

"I went over a little while after you cussed him out to apologize for your behavior," Calum replied, his tone growing snarky. Michael clenched his teeth. "We've been talking ever since. He's real cute."

Michael gagged, and Calum wandered out the door.

At least if Luke was gone, that meant the noise would cease. 

-

_"When you coming home dad I don't know when,_

_But we'll get together then,_

_I know we'll have a good time then."_

No such luck.

Michael had no idea why the music was playing when Luke was away, spending the night with Calum at the bloody nightclub, or why in the hell said music had to be Harry Chapin. Michael was under the impression that Luke was happy, bubbly lad - but here he was, playing a song about a man neglecting his son for the entirety of his life. Could he be anymore depressing?

Michael pushed himself off the bed, and with a quick glance at the clock ( _three in the fucking morning_ ), quickly made his way across the hall. He was glad that there wasn't anyone else on the floor as he pounded on the door, ready to crack someone's skull open. He was almost certain Luke lived alone, and he was positive Calum wasn't back yet - which had to mean both he and Luke were still out.

"Luke!" Michael called, his voice flooded with utter exasperation. If it all came down to a point where Michael had to bust the door open and turn off the music (or break the stereo) himself, he would not hesitate to do so. "Luke, for fuck's sake! So help me god if you left your fucking music on -!"

Michael stopped for a moment, when he was almost certain he could hear the distinct sound of crying coming from inside the apartment - and shit, that's not good. That really isn't good. Surely it couldn't be Luke, though? It didn't sound like Luke. Did the blonde have a roommate that Michael didn't know about?

Michael hesitated for a moment, before knocking once more. "...Luke? Is that you?"

There was no reply - only more crying. Michael bit his lip, debating on what to do, before he reached out and gripped the doorknob. To his surprise, it was unlocked when he twisted. He doubted that was safe, but it didn't stop him from wandering in. The layout of the apartment was similar to Michael and Calum's, but this one was surprisingly neat - he assumed that Luke and his mystery neighbor were young, yet their apartment was spotless. It was an enigma. Michael rounded the corner, leaving the lounge and finding himself in the kitchen.

There, sitting at the kitchen table, was a lad with wild caramel-colored hair, his face in his hands. The weeping was coming from him. Next to him on the table was the infamous stereo which was still playing Harry Chapin. The music probably wasn't helping his mood, and Michael decided that rather than directly speak to the mysterious stranger, he turned off the stereo.

Almost immediately the lad's head jerked up, and Michael swore his heart dropped to his stomach. Luke had been an attractive lad, sure, but this one was drop dead _gorgeous_. If his face wasn't bright red and his eyes weren't nearly bugging out of his head, he'd be even more stunning. Michael was out of words to say, but it did cross his mind that he should reassure the lad that he wasn't here to rob him or kill him. 

"Hi," Michael blurted, his face heating up. "I'm - I'm Michael. I live across the hall."

Evidently, the smaller lad didn't seem phased by Michael's introduction, as he still looked utterly terrified. "What are you doing in my apartment? How did you get in here? What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"The door was unlocked. I swear I didn't break in," Michael assured him, holding up his hands in defense. He sure was making a _fantastic_ impression. "I just - I heard the music and I was coming over to ask you to turn it down, but then I heard you crying and - I thought that the music was playing while Luke was gone, I didn't know he had a roommate..."  _Michael, chill,_ he heard Calum's voice in the very back of his mind, and realized he was rambling. He took in a deep breath, willing himself to regain his composure. "What's your name?"

The lad stared at him with wide eyes, quite obviously uncomfortable with the entire situation. "...Ashton."

He gave his name, and Michael decided to take that as a good sign. He shrugged and smiled rather weakly, "Great. Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry I just kind of, you know, busted into your apartment."

Ashton still looked as if he could faint, and Michael didn't know how to take that. Sure, it was a given that he wouldn't be at ease when a stranger busted into his apartment, but Michael hoped that he hadn't totally knackered all of his chances to befriend Ashton (or, at the very least, have the smaller lad not think he's insane). He felt like he wasn't making the best impression. That honestly saddened him more than it really should have - he shouldn't really care about what anyone thinks of him, and especially not a lad who sits in his apartment and cries to Harry Chapin.

He couldn't help it, though. Ashton was cute.

-

_"If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,_

_Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters."_

Michael didn't know anyone who didn't know the song Bohemian Rhapsody. It was another song that he found himself singing along to as he worked and pattered around, cleaning up the apartment. A lot of the time he was cleaning up Calum's mess, but right now, the blame fell on the both of them for throwing the party. They invited several friends, and even their neighbors (Luke was in attendance, but there was music playing across the hallway and it was disheartening to know that Ashton simply didn't want to come along). Cleaning while hungover was not the best idea, but Michael didn't know when the landlord was going to come in for inspection - he probably wouldn't appreciate empty cups and pizza boxes littering the floor.

This time around however, Calum had stuck around to help Michael clean. Whilst Michael was sweeping the floor, Calum was tossing out the rubbish and they were getting it done surprisingly quick. They were doing a minimal amount of chatting, because there wasn't a whole lot they didn't know about one another, but Michael appreciated it nonetheless. It was a good day, he decided.

-

Rather than hearing music coming from across the hallway, the new noise at three in the morning was yelling.

Michael was up late, playing around on his laptop and checking his social media, and he had been looking forward to falling asleep to whatever music Ashton was playing across the hall. Tonight, all he heard was screaming. He couldn't pick up on it, couldn't hear what was being said, but he could tell that it was Luke and Ashton. He never saw them interact considering he didn't know them all that well, but he never heard them scream at each other before. 

Calum, who was lounging on the couch beside him, seemed utterly exasperated. "Luke was telling me that him and Ashton have been having issues recently. It didn't know he meant _these_ kind of issues."

"What are you talking about?" Michael grumbled, feeling crankier than he normally did. Not only was he getting tired (as if he would be able to sleep with this yelling going on), but he was irritated at Luke. He didn't know the situation, but he also didn't know where the blonde got the audacity to yell at someone like Ashton.  _You don't even know Ashton; what are you talking about?_ Michael scowled at his conscience, mentally arguing that Ashton was the most gorgeous boy he ever met, and the idea of someone screaming like that at him made him uneasy. "You make it sound like they're dating."

Calum swallowed his mouthful of tea. "Because they are."

Michael felt his eyes bug out as he stared at Calum with a burning intensity. Before he could speak, however, his mate carried on, "Well, they have a really complicated relationship. Like - they have a lot of sex, you know? Luke doesn't classify Ashton as his boyfriend, and he still has sex with a lot of other blokes."

Michael could have sworn that his heart was in his neck.

Maybe he really did need to get to know Ashton better.

-

_"Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep,_

_Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat."_

Michael stared wistfully at the wall on the opposite side of the room, his guitar perched in his lap and pick between his fingers. His fingers were positioned to play, but he couldn't. He listened, instead.

_"I hope it's gonna make you notice,_

_Someone like me."_

He could hear Ashton singing across the hallway. Being a Kings of Leon fan, Michael had moved himself close to the door so he could hear the song. When he heard unfamiliar vocals, and noted that it was Luke and Calum's gym day, he knew who it was and immediately he found himself falling head over heels - or even more so. He was beginning to realize just how much he adored someone who was just a stranger.

It was time to change that. 

Michael didn't take the time to properly put his guitar away. He tucked the pick in between the strings and set the instrument down on the couch before making his way across the hall. He hesitated, wondering if it was his place to just walk on over and talk to Ashton out of the blue. He swallowed his pride, however, and knocked. He feared that Ashton may not answer the door, and sucked in a hard breath. There was minimal movement in the apartment that Michael could hear before Ashton appeared in the door frame - his hair a mess, wearing sweats and a shirt that was too big.

"Hi, Ashton," Michael greeted, trying his hardest to smile without making it seem like talking to the caramel-haired lad would be the high point of his day. "I, uh - I realized we didn't get off on the best foot. ...Do you think we could talk?"

For a moment, all Ashton did was stare as Michael prepared himself for the inevitable moment where he would get the door slammed in his face. However, that didn't end up happened, and Ashton stepped out of the way, opening the door wider. For a second, Michael was too shocked to even move. He looked at Ashton, and a dorky smile came across his features. He realized he was probably being superbly creepy, but he couldn't help it. Having expected to be shot down, he was overjoyed that Ashton didn't tell him to fuck off.

After kicking the door shut with his foot, Ashton led Michael further into the apartment. Just as Michael had suspected, the layout was identical to his home. It was spotless, but something did end up catching Michael's eye. The television in the lounge had a crack in it, directly in the middle of the screen, as if someone had hit it. A more comforting thought was to assume they had just dropped it on the floor, but Michael knew better. Subconsciously, he looked at Ashton's hands, trying to detect a wound. When he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, he clenched his teeth. Luke must have done it, then. He wasn't sure why that thought bothered him so much, but how angry did you have to be at someone to turn around and punch something?

_At least he didn't punch Ashton._

Michael shivered at that thought, and it was only then that he realized Ashton was looking at him. The caramel-haired lad gestured for Michael to take a seat on the couch before he disappeared into the other room, which was presumably the kitchen. As he waited, Michael took a good look around the room, sizing things up. Unlike his and Calum's apartment, this one was decorated very minimally. Evidently, not much thought was put into it. There were a few rugs and potted plants, but beyond that, it was particularly empty. Michael couldn't help but think it was a fair bit sad.

It didn't take long for Ashton to return, holding two drinks in his hand, one of which he silently handed to Michael. He took a seat on the opposite side of the couch, and sipped at it silently as Michael stared at him. If Ashton was uncomfortable with the undeniable scrutiny, he didn't say anything about it. He didn't even appear to be so much as breathing in Michael's direction.

Michael couldn't help but to think how lovely Ashton was. Maybe it was a bit irrational, considering he barely even knew the smaller lad, but he couldn't help it. You really could tell a lot about a person by the kind of music they played. It was sad for him to think that Ashton was sad, and it wasn't just the music that told him that. Even his mannerisms, in the way that he tended to not have a lot to say and shied away from people, gave him a solemn appearance. If you saw Ashton out in public, out on a tram, you would never assume that he was the type of lad who got so miserable that he stayed in his apartment and cried. Looks really could be deceiving. Yet, in spite all of that, Michael could still sense some kind of radiance.

He wished he knew Ashton on a personal level. This was his chance. 

However, rather than speak, Michael found himself simply staring at Ashton - his eyes wide and particularly adoring. He wondered if Ashton even noticed, but he doubted it; that was fine by him, if it meant he got to keep looking. He knew he was being somewhat creepy, but damn him to hell for all he cared. 

Michael had been impulsive since as long as he could remember. He always did things without to much thought, so when it occurred to him that kissing Ashton would be a good idea, he went ahead and did so. He set his drink down before practically attacking the smaller lad, smashing their lips together. Ashton seemed frozen for a moment as his drink tumbled out of his hands and onto the floor, the glass shattering to pieces (Michael would offer to clean it up before he left, hopefully no one would miss it too terribly). Michael worked their lips together softly, silently willing Ashton to return the gesture.

That didn't happen, and Michael felt like the world's biggest idiot as he pulled back. Ashton's eyes were blown terribly wide, as if he had been electrocuted. Before Michael had the time to apologize (or internally curse himself out for being such a damn idiot), he found his shirt being grabbed, and he was yanked in to meet the softest lips he had ever kissed. 

Suddenly it felt like he made the right choice.

-

_"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name,_

_It sounds so sweet."_

Ashton was sure that he had no idea what it felt like to be loved until he was laying in the arms of Michael Clifford.

There was an undeniable safety and feeling of warmth radiating through him, and he's sure he's never felt something quite like this in all his years of existence. Dare he say that it was almost magical - like he had been waiting all his life to feel so incredible. He wasn't sure if all the years of weeping were over, as life had a tendency to fuck him over and take away his happiness, but he felt like this was a good start.

The start of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> GDFR - Flo Rida  
> Hero - Chad Kroeger  
> Stella - All Time Low  
> Cat's in the Cradle - Harry Chapin  
> Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen  
> Use Somebody - Kings of Leon  
> Lips of an Angel - Hinder


End file.
